Uzumaki Legend
by Zero Uchiha
Summary: After being banished from the Leaf Village on his birthday, Naruto is offered a chance at a new life and a new dream when he is offered an opportunity by his mother to join her village. Naruto x Harem, (You can say this is a smut story with a plot if you want) Powerful/Naruto, Rinnegan/Naruto, Good Obito, Good Kaguya,


**Chapter 1**

 **An offer that you can't refuse**

The sound of laughter can be heard throughout the village as everyone celebrated the day that Nine Tail fox has been slayed the Fourth Hokage. While it was a time for celebration it was also a time for remembrance a time to remember all those, who have fallen during the attack and honor them. You know what else makes this day special today is the birthday of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Normally you'll think someone like Naruto will be having a party with his friends and mentors to celebrate, but sadly that is not the case. Sitting on the rooftop gazing at the village was the birthday boy himself and he did not look happy at all. "Tch, some birthday. Nobody even remembered today was my birthday. Not Sakura, not Kakashi-sensei, not even Tsunade. Oh, but they can remember teme's birthday and have big celebration for him.

I mean not everyone forgot what today is. I got cool new ninja training gear from Iruka-sensei. New clothes from Shizune-nee-chan and a coupon for free ramen for a year from Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto muttered to himself.

Deciding that he had enough mopping around Naruto went for a walk around the village. Unknown to Naruto he was been watched by a cloaked figure.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto walked through the village wondering what to do when he bumped into Konohamaru. "Hey, Kon what are you doing out here so late?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, boss I'm lucky that I found you," Konohamaru said.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Here this is from me, Moegi, and Udon. Happy Birthday Boss," Konohamaru said as he gave Naruto the gift.

Naruto opened the gift and saw two things inside. One there was a green and white scarf and two there was a picture of Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. This photo was taken during the time he taught them the Harem Jutsu. "Thanks, Kon, but what's with the scarf?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah. Grandpa said it was scarf that your mother made for you before you were born. Gramps planned on giving it to you for your birthday, but you know what happened. So, I decided to give it to you myself think of it as a gift from Grandpa," Konohamaru said.

"Thanks, Kon this really means a lot to me," Naruto said.

"Don't mention it. I got to go I have to meet with Udon we promised to get Moegi something since she couldn't make it to the festival. See you later boss," Konohamaru said as he ran to the direction of the festival.

Naruto waved goodbye and continued with his walk clutching the scarf that his mother made for him.

"The Old man said that kaa-chan disappeared during the Kyuubi attack. He said that a vortex appeared and took his mother away. I wonder where she is and I wonder if she's proud of the man I've become?" Naruto wondered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

While Naruto was walking he noticed that Ino and Sakura were just up ahead. He was about to call out Sakura's name when he picked up on their conversation.

"I can't stand that idiot Naruto. He's always causing problems for Sasuke and I during missions." Sakura said.

"I know what you mean. Let's not forget how loud and obnoxious he is as well. I mean what type of ninja wears orange," Ino said.

"I mean who would want to date a loser like him. I wish he just left us alone and get out of our lives for good." Sakura said.

"No one will even miss him if he just disappeared." Ino said.

Naruto's hair shadows his eyes to hide the pain that they show. He then turned the other way and headed to the hokage mountain. As Naruto continued to walk through the village he heard more and more hateful whispers heading his way. Having hearing enough Naruto ran as fast as he can to his safe place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

While Naruto was heading to the hokage mountain he once again stopped when he saw Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto decided to go the other way when he heard his name, so he decided to stay and listen.

"Hokage-sama I want Naruto off team 7." Kakashi said.

"Why do you want to do that?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel that he's holding Sasuke back from his true potentional and to be honest I don't think I can be near him without trying to kill him. He's the reason why Minato-sensei is dead. I don't want that demon anymore." Kakashi said.

"I completely understand and agree with you. I was planning on banishing that demon anyways. Can you believe that he thought I cared about him? I was only using him to gain power in the village. Now that I'm hokage I don't need him anymore. I even told the Anbu to not help Naruto when the village attacks. As for you request consider it done," Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said.

Hearing what they said Naruto ran as fast as he can try to get away from everything. He was about to turn the corner when he bumped into someone knocking both down to the ground. Looking up he saw that he bumped into Hinata.

"Sorry about that Hinata," Naruto said.

"That's okay Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto helped Hinata to her feet. "Anyways I got to go Hinata. See you next time." Naruto said.

"Um, Happy Birthday Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she handed Naruto a small gift box.

Naruto took the gift box and opened it. Inside was a girl with black wings necklace. "Thank you Hinata," Naruto said

"Don't mention Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Deciding to be bold Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Goodbye Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she ran away.

Naruto just stood there touching his cheek where Hinata kissed it. Naruto decided he had enough for one night and headed back to his apartment.

 **Elsewhere**

Hinata walked through Team 3 training ground where her sensei Kurenai is waiting for her. Hinata greeted Kurenai and Kurenai did the same. A portal appeared in front of them as three people exited out of the wrap. You couldn't tell who they are as they had a mask covering their face, but you can tell two of them were males and the third one was a woman from their body type.

"Crow, Hebi, and Hawk," Kurenai and Hinata said.

"Has phase one of the mission been completed?" Crow asked.

"Yes, I gave him the necklace," Hinata said.

"What about Danzo? Has he begun making his move?" Hebi asked.

"Yes, Tsunade, Kakashi, the other genin besides the ones that are on missions like Team Gai, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Kiba are affected by the genjutsu." Kurenai said.

"That'll make things easier for the Queen to convince Naruto to join us," Hawk said.

"Now let's begin phase 2. I'll contact the others and tell them it's time to go and we eliminate Danzo or at least take away his sharingan." Crow said.

"Hinata, Kurenai get ready the queen is about to confront Naruto. Hebi go to the hokage tower and let Shizune know we're about to start." Hawk said.

"On it." Hebi said as she disappeared.

"Crow and I will deal with Danzo," Hawk said.

"You have your missions. Go now failure is not an option," Crow said.

"Hai," Kurenai and Hinata said.

Crow and Hawk nodded and they vanished as well. Hinata and Kurenai headed back to their homes.

 **Naruto**

Couldn't believe after everything he has done for this village they're going to treat him like this. After Naruto talked with Hinata he headed back to his apartment when he got there he saw Tsunade and her Anbu waiting by his door along with some of the Jounin and some of his friends standing by his door.

Naruto was about to question them when the Anbu grabbed his arms preventing him from moving. Then Ino and Sakura started attacking him shouting how this is for their Sasuke. After that Kakashi took his headband and stepped on it. What made this even worse is what Tsunade said and did to him. The woman he came to see as a mother as they build this mother and son bond with each other.

Tsunade had called him a demon and said that she never really loved him and was just using him to get control of the village. Then she punched him in the chest so hard he heard his ribs cracking and lung being punctured by his rib Naruto started coughing up blood. Then she threw a paper at him and said that he was banished from the village and he was to never come back.

This is where we find Naruto now after everyone left and his injuries were healed thanks to Kurama. Naruto sat on his bed with many emotions going through him. Tears started to fall from his eyes as the woman he considered a surrogate mother was just using him.

Suddenly a portal appeared in Naruto's room and three figures came out. He can tell they were female because of the curves on their bodies. He couldn't tell who they were because of the face mask they were wearing, but he knows one thing they were powerful from the vibe he was getting from them along with how the fox was reacting towards the one in the middle.

The one on the left who looked she his age had a tiger demon mask on. The one on the right who looked much older than the first has on a raven mask and the one in the middle has a fox mask on.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Fox said.

"Yes. Who are you people?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly the woman wearing the fox mask hugged Naruto and said something that shocked him. "I waited so long to see you again my son," Fox said.

Naruto's eyes widen at what the woman said. "Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

 **Elsewhere**

Crow and Hawk appeared in front of the entrance to the main root base. Suddenly a root ninja appeared right next to them.

"So, what do you have for us?" Crow asked.

"Danzo is in his office right now working on paperwork. I have eliminated all of the members of Root except for the children, so it should be easier for you to eliminate him," the Root ninja said.

"Did you find anything else?" Hawk asked.

"Hai, it turns out that Danzo worked with Orochimaru during the invasion and stood in the sideline. It seems that Danzo has obtained the Hashirama's dna and he used the advantage of the Uchiha massacre to steal their eyes as well and implant them on his arm." The Root ninja said.

Hawk and Crow growled when they heard this. "Hawk inform leader-sama about what we just heard. You did an excellent job Obito," Crow said.

"Anything for our village and for peace," Obito said.

"Anyways you should be heading back to the village your wife and daughter is waiting for you," Crow said.

"Are sure I can still help?" Obito asked.

"You've been more than helpful. Thanks to you we know what kind of person we're dealing with. Also, you have been on this mission for about 13 years now you should go see your family," Hawk said.

"Hai," Obito said. As a portal appeared and entered it.

"Now let's do this," Hawk said. As they entered inside the base.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You're my kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as the one wearing a tiger mask started healing his wounds.

"Hai, my name is Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said as she took off her mask.

(I'm not going to explain how Kushina looks like. You should already know)

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he stared at his mother. The woman who birthed him. Naruto hugged Kushina. "I always wanted to meet you," Naruto said.

"I know. I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back to you Naruto," Kushina said.

"What happened. The Old man told me that you disappeared during when Kurama attacked the village." Naruto asked.

"I'll explain everything later Naruto-kun, but there's a reason why I came back." Kushina said.

"There is?" Naruto asked.

"I came here to get you and bring you with me to my home village and start a new life as a member of our village." Kushina said.

"What? Why don't you stay here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going beat around the bush here Naruto. The Leaf Village is no longer my home the only reason why I came back here is for you." Kushina said.

"Me? You came back to the village to get me?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-sama Lady Kushina wishes for you to come with us to her village and become a ninja there," Tiger Mask said.

"Think about it Naruto. A place where you won't be an outcast a place where you will be treated as an equal and a place where you can live together with your family." Kushina said.

"You won't be held back from your training. You'll get the training you deserve if you join us and become a member of our village. Especially with the blood running through your veins you'll become a powerful ninja," The one with the Raven mask said.

"My blood?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to find out more about your family lineage and you decided to join us meet us outside the village gate." Kushina said as she and the other two disappeared.

Naruto sat there in darkness and thought about what happened these past hours. _"What should I do Kurama?"_ Naruto asked.

" **It's a no brainer kid. Take your mother's offer and join her village. After what happened today I say good riddance to this disgusting village anyways," Kurama said.**

" _Yeah. Alright, I have decided and I'm taking my mother's offer and I'm going to be joining her,"_ Naruto thought.

" **Excellent choice kid. Now I suggest you pack up and say your goodbyes to the ones that still care about you," Kurama said.**

" _Right,"_ Naruto said as he cut off the connection link.

Naruto grabbed his bag and started packing everything precious to him. When he was done Naruto undid his leaf headband and stabbed it on his door with a kunai. He wrapped the scarf that his mother made for him and wrapped it around his neck. He walked downstairs and headed to the direction towards Ichiraku Ramen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Crow and Hawk walked towards Danzo's office. Once they arrived as Hawk sensed Danzo in the room. Hawk kicked down the door and Danzo looked up from his paper work.

"Who are you?" Danzo asked.

"Danzo Shimaru, it is time for you to pay for your crimes against the shinobi world." Crow said.

"Is that so." Danzo said as started signaling for his Root anbu.

"Don't even bother they're not coming. Now prepare to meet the Shinigami," Hawk said as he charged at Danzo with amazing speed and quickness.

Danzo quickly got out of his seat and tried to run away, but Crow wouldn't allow it as a huge firewall appeared cutting off Danzo's escape. Realizing that he has no choice, but to fight these intruders.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life," Danzo said.

"We'll see about that," Hawk said as all hell broke loose.

 **With Shizune (Lime)**

Moans can be heard through the bedroom of the hokage's apprentice Shizune. Currently right now Shizune's getting fingered by the female wearing the snake mask.

"You've been a bad girl Shizune-chan. Masturbating while thinking about having sex with Naruto. While you have a girlfriend waiting for you back home," Snake said as stuck a third finger inside Shizune

"Ahhh…I'm sorry Snake-sama…Please forgive me," Shizune moaned.

"You were thinking about having sex with him tonight?" Snake asked as she started picking up speed

"HAIIIIIIII…. Today is birthday…. Please don't stop I'm almost there," Shizune said.

"Cum for me baby," Snake cooed picking up.

"I'M CUMMING!" Shizune shouted as she squirted everywhere.

 **(Lime Over)**

"Wow, you must be really horny for the mistress son. Anyways Shizune it's time for you to get dress and we're heading out to meet with the mistress tonight," Anko said.

"Hai," Shizune said as she fixed her dress.

"Alright, I'll meet you later," Snake said as she disappeared in a body flicker.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There was blood everywhere indicating a huge battle has taken place. Crow and Hawk stared down the dead body of Danzo. "Can't believe that asshole decided to kill himself," Hawk said.

"It doesn't matter we completed our mission. Now let's cut off his head and arm," Crow said.

"Right," Hawk said.

They sliced Danzo's head and right arm off canceling the genjutsu that was placed over the village. Releasing everyone who was under the genjutsu. They burned the rest of his body with Katon and then disappeared in a body flicker.

 **With Naruto**

After saying goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame Naruto headed to the village gate on his way there he bumped into Konohamaru and his gang. He told them what happened and how he's going to live with his mom in a new village. Konohamru and his friends weren't happy about that and started crying. Naruto promised that he'll visit them sometime and continued with his walk. Naruto walked through the gate leaving the village.

Naruto walked towards his mother and he noticed new people with her that weren't there before. "I see you made your choice," Kushina said.

"That's right," Naruto said.

"Welcome home son," Kushina said.

"I'm home kaa-chan," Naruto said.

"Now all that's left to say is mission complete. You may now remove your mask." Kushina said.

Every single person that was with Kushina removed their mask and Naruto was shocked at some of the faces he was seeing. Standing with his mother were Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, and Shizune.

"Naruto-kun I give to you the members of Uzushiogakure," Kushina said.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded.

"Um, Kushina-chan I think you broke him," Shizune said.

"Why is Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, Shizune-nee-chan, the crazy snake lady and Itachi Uchiha doing here?!" Naruto asked.

"All will be explained later. Come on let's go it's time to head back," Kushina said as she activated the portal. One by one they entered the portal, Naruto looked at his old village one last time then he entered inside the portal never to be seen again for the four years

 **Phew, that took longer than I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next is going to be focused on the leaf village after the events of Danzo's genjutsu and Naruto's banishment. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Zero out.**


End file.
